Imaging devices are used to support a diagnosis and therapies of many medical diseases. New imaging techniques like Computed Tomography (CT) and Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) are becoming more and more popular. X-ray technology and devices which have been known in their basic principles since 1890, are still being used because they provide medical images very fast and with high resolution. The disadvantage of these traditional X-ray systems is the lack of digital and/or 3D image capabilities.
Approximately in 1980 the first digital angiographic X-ray imaging systems came into use. Such an X-ray system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,858 “X-Ray Diagnostic System for Angiographic X-Ray Examination”. One of the first commercial products was the Digitron from Siemens in 1983.
Approximately since 1995 the first angiographic X-ray imaging system has been in use which allows 3D imaging of static objects, in particular of humans organs. Parts of such an X-ray system are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,613 “C-arm Calibration Method for 3 D Reconstruction in an Imaging System”. These systems use an X-ray source and an X-ray detector mounted on a C-arm which rotates within a predetermined angle (usually around 220 degrees) around the patient to collect a number of two-dimensional X-ray projections. Before acquiring this data, a contrast agent is injected into a vessel of an organ which will be examined, for example the vessels of the brain. The two-dimensional X-ray projections are transferred to a special processor, usually an additional computer workstation, for reconstruction of a 3D volume image.
In the 1990s the X-ray detectors were image intensifiers, which since the beginning of the century have been more and more replaced by flat-panel X-ray detectors, usually based on amorphous silicon (aSi). The benefit of the flat-panel detectors are larger image size, a better access to the patient and a better image quality. Although the lower weight of the flat-panel detector allows faster rotating speed of the C-arm, these possibilities have not been really used. A typical product which allows 3D high contrast imaging is the AXIOM Artis dTA, with the syngo InSpace 3D Workstation from Siemens.
In 2006 the first C-arm X-ray system which provided CT-like imaging, particular low contrast imaging, was introduced to the medical market by the Siemens AG and called DynaCT. This solution is disclosed in US2006/0120507, “Angiographic X-ray Diagnostic Device for Relational Angiography”. This document, however, does not disclose any clinical protocols and procedures. A clinical protocol and/or a procedure comprises any medical method and/or means including a method for anamnesis, diagnostics, prophylaxis, treatment and monitoring of a patient.
DE 10 2005 016 472 A1 “Betriebsverfahren für eine Röntgenanlage, korrespondierendes Betriebsverfahren für einen Rechner und entsprechende Gegenstände” discloses an X-ray system which allows through a particular synchronization with the ECG of the patient, that CT-like imaging of the heart particular low contrast imaging can be reconstructed.
These above mentioned X-ray systems are having an user interface and several control elements to select technical parameters of the system. The drawback is that the user needs to have a technical understanding of the system to operate it properly. In most cases the user even needs to set on different subsystems and components specific parameters e.g. the voltage and current on a generator control, the parameters for 3D high-contrast imaging on an imaging subsystem, the parameters for 3D low contrast imaging on a separate computer workstation and a parameter for a injection protocol on a contrast media injector.
This situation today is close to the first cars, if the driver wanted a specific performance, e.g. during cold and moist weather, he had to reduce the gap of the electrodes in the spark plug and change additionally the ignition timing during the driving.